


First PK Love

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Hinawa lives, Implied slight masochism, M/M, Sadism, Yaoi, Yuri, claus lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: The sweet blond boy who quietly, timidly loved everybody.The shy boy with the sorrowful eyes.The delicately strong boy who saw his home go down in flames.That was Lucas of Tazmily.Pokey wanted to break him.Claus wanted to protect him.Ness wanted to love him.Ninten wanted to repay him.Love is patient.Love is kind.Love is deceitful.Love is blind.Love is...The most deadly of sins.





	1. いみん: Immigrants

There was fire. 

It had spread in from the Sunshine Forest and immediately started consuming everything. The wood and thatch of the houses were no match for the flames. 

With his father holding tightly onto one hand and Claus holding onto the other, Lucas struggled to keep up, but it was tough to maintain a fast pace while smoke was choking him. 

He stumbled on a rock and his hand slipped slightly from Flint's. The man tightened his grip to the point where it hurt, but Lucas didn't complain. In the distance, he heard the grunts and squeals of the strange invaders, intermingled with the terrified screams of the dying. 

There was the sound of gunfire, and a bullet whizzed past his cheek as his mother, father, and brother dragged him along with them. He and Claus had only turned twelve that day. They barely understood what was happening, only recognizing it from their parents' stories, but they understood very well that even one wound from those guns would hurt a lot worse than a scraped knee, or even a fractured limb. 

They were following Leder, whose height proved easy to follow, and the group of people he'd been able to round up. 

Somehow, they came to a large white ship and climbed aboard, seeking safety. Once Lucas and his family were safely onboard, the boarding ramp slid into the side of the ship, and Lucas surveyed the other people on the ship.

Flint, Hinawa, Claus, Leder, Lighter, Fuel, Tessie, Caroline- who was sobbing hysterically (Nana was  _gone_ and Lucas could see she wasn't coming back)- old man Wess and his son Duster, a pink haired woman he was unfamiliar with, Thomas, and Isaac. 

He was glad his family was okay, along with most of their friends (well....more than half, at least), but as their friends grieved for the ones they'd lost, Lucas cried with them. Claus hugged him close, letting him cry into his shoulder even as their parents wrapped themselves around them.

Tazmily Village beame a burning speck on the horizon as the fleeing survivors were carried away on a white ship without a pilot. But the screams of the dying, the dead, and the damned echoed across the sea for miles. 

* * *

The town of Onett was small- though still bigger than Tazmily. But that was fine. It was small enough to share some similarities, but also big enough- different enough- to not remind them too much of the village they'd once called home. 

Flint and Hinawa were both able to get jobs- Flint as an officer and Hinawa as the baker's assistant- but weren't quite able to afford a house. 

So until they could, the twins were staying with a kind woman who lived at the top of the hill. Her daughter Tracey was nice to them, and never even hinted that she wanted to know what they'd been through. For that, Lucas was grateful. He wasn't sure he could handle explaining the destruction of Tazmily, let alone what happened afterwards. The last four years moving from Fourside to Winters to Threed to Snoman to Podunk to Spookane and now to Onett had been so hectic and awful, even he had trouble keeping it all straight. 

Their son Ness was also nice- he even offered to share his bedroom with the twins. He asked them questions, sometimes, and immediately apologized and would then change the subject before Lucas or Claus could answer. 

So, Lucas and Claus slept on an air mattress in Ness's room while their parents, when they had the time, would rest in the living room (Hinawa usually took the couch while Flint slept awkwardly on the love-seat, but neither of them seemed to mind). Ness's mother was more than happy to have them, and insisted that they stay as long as they needed and then made them promise to visit once they got a house of their own. 

By that time, school would just be starting up (or at least, that was the plan) but it was the very middle of summer vacation, so it wasn't very likely to happen that way. 

And then, just a week before school started, they met Aloysius Minch, and everything went downhill. Lucas wasn't surprised though. Something like that always happened, and they just moved to another town where they'd start fresh. 

That day, an especially warm and sunny day, Lucas, Claus, and Ness were just returning to Ness's house after going to the burger shop for some ice cream cones.

In the front yard, Lucas saw his father arguing with a tubby man, though he could only make out bits and pieces of it. 

The three boys froze, curious to hear what they could, but not wanting to come closer. 

"- don't need yer charity!"

"....regret....or later when....family...starve...streets!" 

There was another boy with him, not quite as fat, but certainly far from skinny. Like Lucas, he also had blond hair, though it was more of a sunny blond than his own platinum blond. From his left, he heard Ness growl.

"Pokey..." 

The boy, apparently named "Pokey" caught Lucas's eyes and waggled his fingers. The small boy shrunk back, though he knew there wasn't any rational reason for him to be frightened. 

The portly man huffed loudly before abruptly turning and storming off. Pokey sneered at Flint and then followed suit. As Lucas, Claus, and Ness drew closer to Ness's house, the cowboy-turned-officer grunted and wiped sweat from his forehead before heading inside. 

Though he wanted to, Lucas didn't bother asking his father about what he'd just heard. The man had only recently come home from a morning shift at Mach Pizza- where he worked when he wasn't at the police station- so instead, Lucas went upstairs to Ness's bedroom, choosing to let his father rest.

 

 

 


	2. がくせい: Students

The first day of the new school year, Lucas was up before Claus- which would've been unusual four or five years ago, but had become a bit more common as the family had sometimes been forced awake early to leave wherever they'd been staying. 

He got dressed quickly and quietly, then went to wake Claus. It only took a soft whisper of his name on Lucas's lips. The redhead wasn't quite as quiet as Lucas was when he got ready for the day, but Ness slept through it anyway. 

Claus went downstairs to get breakfast, though Lucas stayed in Ness's room, deciding to try and get the boy up. 

"Ness..." he called softly, "Ness, it's time to get up for school..." 

Ness rolled over and snuggled into his pillow with a tired groan. 

"Ness, if you don't hurry, we'll be late..." 

"Fi' more 'innutes mom..."

Lucas sighed.

"Ness, Claus is making breakfast, and he'll be angry if you aren't up to eat it..."

"Ugh...fine...I'm up..."

Ness sluggishly untangled himself from his blankets and stood up, his stiff joints popping as they stretched. 

As Ness began trudging over to his dresser, Lucas smiled and made his way downstairs, where Ness's mother was already up cooking breakfast. Claus was sitting patiently at the table, so Lucas decided to sit next to him. 

"Good morning Lucas." Ness's mother- she insisted he call her 'mom', but he couldn't stop himself from calling her 'ma'am'- greeted him cheerfully. He still didn't know if she was just a morning person or if that was her third mug of coffee sitting on the counter beside her. 

"Good morning," Lucas returned just a smidgen softer than normal. Claus looked at him, shrugged, but didn't say anything. They were both nervous, Lucas knew, to be starting school- to be attending an actual school- since they'd been homeschooled before, and their parents' knew only so much.

Ness's mother put a plate of food and a glass of milk in front of each of the twins.  

Fuwa-fuwa omelets. Yum. 

Ness came down just a few minutes after they started eating and took a seat on the other side of Lucas. His mom put a plate in front of him, too, along with some milk. 

Once the three boys had eaten all of their food and downed their milk, Ness's mother began speaking, mostly to Ness himself, but Lucas and Claus took note of her words anyway. 

"Ness, your cousin Ninten and his family have decided to move down here from Podunk. They're coming tonight, and they asked us to help them with their things."

"Okay, mom. I'll take care of it- Claus and Lucas too, if they want-" he looked over at the twins, Lucas nodding and Claus following with his arms crossed"- you just rest up." 

"Ooh alright. My, I  _have_ raised you well," the woman beamed, proud.

Ness laughed, embarassed, and led Lucas and Claus out the door. 

The twins knew the way to the school, of course- Ness led them past it many times- but Lucas felt more secure with Ness leading them, and Claus felt more secure being with Lucas. 

* * *

The school, like the rest of Onett, was relatively small. There were three classrooms- one for grade-school students, one for those in junior high, and one for high school students. During lunch, it was expected that students go home or else shop around, and return to the school by one o'clock, so there wasn't any sort of cafeteria. For P.E., there was a field behind the school and a small playground, with two busses parked off to the back and the left side, to mark the boundaries. 

There weren't very many students this year, and most of them were in the high school class, like Ness, Lucas, and Claus. And of course, Ness knew all of them. 

There was Jeff Andonuts, who'd been sent there along with his friend and former roommate Tony after his previous boarding school in Winters had shut down a few years ago. 

There was Paula Polestar, who'd moved to Onett from Twoson when she was still very young.

Poo was sent there from Dalaam as part of a special training regimen all members of the Dalaamese royal family were subject to. 

And then there was Pokey, who'd been Ness's neighbor for as long as he could remember. 

His little brother Picky attended the middle school class with Ness's sister Tracey and the twins' friend Fuel, who'd come to live there two years ago. 

Ness and his housemates entered the school building, waving to Caroline, who'd moved on from teaching the elementary students, to dealing with the junior high ones, and then entering the high school classroom.

Mr. Wess taught this class, after having been trained by the former teacher, and Lucas was curious to see how things would turn out.

 

 


End file.
